Being Claire Redfield
by magsofthemuses
Summary: Most people would crumple under the horrors Claire has experienced but she's a Redfield and they swim in it.


**Author's Notes:** I thought it'd be interesting to use this prompt to move through the life of Claire Redfield (game continuity) from RE2 to _Code: Veronica_, the animated film _Degeneration_ and beyond.

**01. Snow**

It was winter when Chris announced he wanted to join the Air Force and Claire didn't really listen because the thought of her brother one day not being there was simply unfathomable.

**02. Child**

At university Claire was bored, she felt like she was trapped in childhood while Chris was out there making a difference.

**03. Brick**

When she received the letter about Chris joining S.T.A.R.S. she couldn't have been more proud.

**04. Judgment**

Some might have said Claire jumped the gun when she dropped everything to find her brother, but for the Redfield siblings there was no other choice.

**05. Powder**

As Raccoon City goes to Hell around her Claire feels her plans slip through her fingers like fine powder.

**06. Grim**

His name was Leon Kennedy and something about him reminded her a little of Chris.

**07. Trap**

Having someone come at you with a machete is not something anyone ever really expects to have to deal with.

**08. Star**

"I forgive you," Clare whispered as she lay down Chris' diary.

**09. Possession**

It takes a lot for Claire to hold back her fear enough to keep the instructions for the G-virus antidote at the forefront of her mind.

**10. Bandage**

She squeezes Sherry close to her and her heartaches for the little girl knowing that for the rest of her life, despite receiving the cure for the virus, she'll never really be well.

**11. Pearl**

Claire let the warm water wash over her, she wasn't clean but she felt strong.

**12. Glass**

Umbrella couldn't beat her down, couldn't hold her back, she was a Redfield and Redfield's didn't shatter.

**13. Classified**

Umbrella had many secrets but Claire figured Rockfort Island was a case of the left hand being unaware of the right.

**14. Buttons**

"I really, really hate whatever buttons keep releasing these things!" Claire shouted to Steve as they turned to flee the Tyrant.

**15. Closet**

Alfred was Alexis but it turned out Alexis was Alfred... Until they met Alexis.

**16. Ash**

Claire felt a pang of despair as she realized no matter how many times she burned down Umbrella elsewhere it would rise again.

**17. Definition**

Claire found it strange that when Chris rescued her all she really felt was annoyance that she wasn't able to do it herself.

**18. Staircase**

Tears and snot mixing across her face Claire fled the monster once known as Steve.

**19. Nail**

"I love you, Claire," Steve gurgled, the words almost unrecognizable.

**20. Prey**

Side by side, Claire and Chris faced the cold, smiling face of Albert Wesker.

**21. Backwards**

It was almost funny how now that they were together again Claire figured it was time to leave her brother behind.

**22. Trouble**

Claire's eyes widened in shock and for a brief moment she thought she had gone mad as the infected man let the mangled cop's body drop.

**23. Little**

Claire's focus became narrow as every part of her screamed to find Rani and save the little girl from the nightmare that was filling the airport.

**24. Collar**

As the infected began to outnumber the living Claire felt her shackles snap shut.

**25. Circle**

Twirling the umbrella in her hands Claire was almost amused by the irony.

**26. Hands**

Claire's hands felt filled by Leon's gun and with a will of steel she starts to drop infected.

**27. Freedom**

Strong, indomitable Claire holds back tears as she watches the crying and shaking form of Rani reaching through the fence for her Aunt.

**28. Last**

Frederick's words of a widespread cure pulsed in her ears, distracting her, as Frederick excused himself to check the server.

**29. Scab**

With a loud grunt and curse that would have shocked her brother, Claire pulled the shard of glass from her leg.

**30. Crown**

Claire winked as the elevator doors closed, separating her from Leon, then slowly but surely hobbled towards the control room.

**31. Time**

The monster that had once been Curtis Miller didn't seem to notice Claire up in the control booth but that piece of good luck couldn't last long.

**32. Rice**

The building was built to collapse on itself if one section was compromised giving Claire the feeling she was trying to balance a stack of rice.

**33. Worn**

Claire slumped against the wall and released the breath she didn't even realize she'd been holding.

**34. Paint**

It was almost artistic how Frederick had concealed his hand in all of the horror and Claire felt a measure of pride as he was lead away; another nightmare snuffed.

**35. Ache**

Her whole body shivered with pain and soreness but Claire felt a flicker of peace for the first time in years.

**36. Cherry**

The door bell rang and with a smile Claire hastily applied the rest of lip gloss, "Be right there!"

**37. Library**

The fact that someone managed to get a book discussing the bending of ethics Umbrella committed in a library gave Claire hope for the future.

**38. Win**

Claire slipped away from the courtroom when Frederick's verdict was announced wanting to let her happiness spill out in tears.

**39. Loss**

For the first time in a long while Claire thought of her parents, long since passed, and offered a silent prayer for Chris' safety.

**40. Fold**

Claire dropped off her resignation with Terra Save and left with a heavy heart.

**41. Music**

Her radio cranked, Claire flopped back onto her bed and wondered what was missing.

**42. Bell**

It was almost like this was a test where no one had told her the rules, she certainly had never prepped for living her life like this.

**43. Sleep**

She has no nightmares and she doesn't dream; Claire is floating adrift.

**44. Contact**

No word from Chris in a while and Claire couldn't shake her predictable worry as she runs her hands over her pink bomber jacket that Chris gave her so many years ago.

**45. Electricity**

Now Claire can't sleep and as she lies in her empty bed her skin hums with the need _to do._

**46. Milk**

Claire looked up at the owner of the hand offering the milk jug and her smile reached her eyes as Leon brushed a hank of hair from his face.

**47. Wild**

She's got her bike and Claire feels a certain measure of comfort as she rides, to what she still isn't sure.

**48. Expectation**

Claire has a mission, it is to help and protect and raise up those that could not help themselves and once again Chris is fighting while she wallows in purgatory.

**49. Mechanism**

Claire starts to put a little stock in the arguments that we all had our own genetic programming when she gets the letter about Chris in Africa and the first thing she does is reach for her bag.

**50. Finale**

Claire smiles as he hops down from the helicopter and when she catches his eye she says, "Hello, big brother."

**END**


End file.
